EP 0 760 200 A describes a machine for harvesting corn. Intake and mowing drums that are composed of conveying disks arranged one above the other are equipped with recesses and a cutter disk is arranged underneath these and used for cutting and taking in the plants. On the rear side of the intake and mowing drums, the plants are removed from the recesses by stripper elements. The conveying disks pass through stripper slots that are defined by the stripper elements. During operation, plants accumulate in these stripper slots, particularly accumulation of husks or leaves. The accumulation of plants cause undesirable friction and impair the transport of plants through the machine.
In such machines, removers are attached to each of the leading flanks of a recess of each conveying disk in order to remove the plant remains from the stripper slots. The removers are elongated, slab-shaped elements, that in the past, have been welded over their entire length to the conveying disks. Since they wear during the operation, and removers whose edges have been rounded off tend to pull the plants into the stripper slots, an occasional replacement of the removers has been found to be useful. The welded connection, however, requires a considerable expense in terms of time and hence of cost. Alternatively, the wear of the removers can be equalized by a weld deposit with steel electrodes, which is also costly.
DE 201 12 272U and DE 199 14 321 A propose cutting elements that are attached and can be removed for plucking rolls of corn pickers. Anyone skilled in the art will have no occasion to transfer these concepts to machines of the aforementioned type.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the need to improve a machine for mowing stalk-like crop of the aforementioned type in such a way that the replacement of the removers is simplified.